Smithers in Love
by akatsuki15
Summary: This is a short little one-shot between the new Smithers and my OC. Rated T for suggestive themes, not much language if any. Mostly fluff. Spoilers for Scorpia Rising.


Smithers in Love...

Disclaimer: I do not by any means fair or foul own the Alex Rider series...or Yassen...or Smithers. **Sigh. **Anthony Horowitz owns them all...it's a shame really. But hey, that's life for ya.

A/N: I was gravely disappointed in the last book when Smithers turned out to be quite a stunner and then he was never heard from again. That's a lesson in taunting that is. So...this idea popped into my head. In this story Kat is also a gadgeteer but I'm thinking she works for the CIA or something. Enjoy!

_Techgrl has signed in_

_ Gadgetboy has signed in_

_Hey Derek hope you weren't too mad about that exploding alarm clock_

_;)_

**Katherine Anne Thompson of course I'm not angry with you, you only tried to KILL me!**

_IT WAS JUST A JOKE! How was I supposed to know that you slept late?_

**We've been seeing each other for over a year now and you still haven't realized that I like to sleep in? Not all of us are morning people!**

_Awww...iddle Derek is upset.. I'm sorry...I guess only some of us are capable of defusing household bombs._

**I am perfectly capable of defusing a simple bomb, Kat. I just want to know one thing. WHY?**

_Well...you see...when a man and a woman love each other very much-_

**KAT! Is that your way of saying that you have no idea why you put a bomb by my head?**

_Derek it was tiny!_

**Pfft That's not what you said that night in Milan. **

_...Really Derek? Really?_

**Don't act like you don't remember...You know perfectly well what we did. You screamed my name so loud we got kicked out of the hotel at two o'clock in the morning!**

_And whose fault was it that I was screaming at two o'clock in the morning?_

**Mine.**

_Damn straight_

**So does this mean you're coming over for dinner tonight?**

_Wouldn't miss it._

7:29

_She's not coming. She would've been here by now. _He shakes his short brown hair out of his eyes._ Time for another haircut. _Derek fidgeted with his cuff links. Normally he would just wear a pair of jeans and his favorite shirt when Kat came over for dinner, but this was a special occasion. Tonight he would find out if that night in Milan meant as much to her as it did to him. In other words everything. Of course he could only find out if she actually showed up. He glanced nervously at the clock again.

7:30

_Ring_

_She's HERE! _Derek rushed into the foyer and threw open the door to reveal a petite redhead, underneath her curly hair that she had let down for the occasion he could see her green eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Hello Derek, I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

Derek looked down at her lithe body encased in a form fitting navy blue sun dress. She wore no make-up; she had no need of it. On her dainty feet were a pair of silver ballet flats; she loathed heels with an unholy passion. As she smiled up at him, Derek found his voice and managed to choke out, "No."

Her smile stretched into a grin. "Are you going to let me in?"

Wordlessly he stood aside and held the door open for her as she gracefully steeped inside. "So, I was thinking of Chelsea."

Derek turned to her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You know, for where we're going to live. I mean it's not like we could have much of a relationship with me living all the way over in New York. And if I'm going to move all the way over to England for you, you better believe that we'll be living together. And not in a M16 safe house either. Nuh huh. I want a home, not just a house, a home. Do you have a problem with that?"

Derek quickly shook his head.

" N-no, but Kat dearest, the CIA-"

Kat allowed a triumphant smirk to cross her face.

"Taken care of. The SAS needs a Techie."

Derek smiled and bent his head to brush his lips against her cheek.

"Well then I guess I'd live longer if we were married. I really don't want to get the death glare from your father again. He really makes me believe that looks _can _kill."

Kat turned to look at him, "Was that you're idea of a proper proposal?"

"No, this is."

Derek dropped to one knee and fished the little velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "Katherine Anne Thompson, will you marry me? Even though I have to wear a fat suit to work and am likely to ignore you to play Black Ops, and ask you to make me a sandwich while you fetch me a beer?"

Derek barely had a chance to breathe as Kat tackled him and squealed, "Yes! It took you long enough to get the hint!"


End file.
